Makhluk Hidup
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: /Petualangan Oz dan Alice serta Papa Oswald yang tiba-tiba nyempil. Hanya dalam satu hari, apa yang terjadi dengan si mungil Oz, si judes Alice, dan si Papa Oswald yang cool?/ RnR? Thanks for reading! xoxo


**Makhluk Hidup**

(c) Siebte Gloxinia

Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

* * *

.

.

.

Makhluk hidup itu...

**Bergerak.**

Tentu saja makhluk hidup itu bergerak.

Oz, murid kelas 3 SD yang dikategorikan sebagai anak bandel pun bergerak—bahkan dengan sangat lincah. Dengan kata lain, kabur dari pelajaran tambahan yang diadakan untuk beberapa murid kelas 3 SD.

"Oi, Oz! Kembali!" pekik Pak Liam, karena dialah yang saat itu bertugas untuk mengajari bocah-bocah lucu nan polos di pelajaran tambahan.

Oz menoleh.

Hanya menoleh sebentar, kemudian ia kembali bergerak—ralat, berlari sambil berteriak, "ogah!"

Pak Liam hanya menunduk lesu, salah satu murid sudah hilang entah kemana, dan ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan kelasnya, takut ada yang kabur lagi.

Ah, beberapa persen gajinya juga akan hilang entah kemana. Tapi mari kita kesampingkan Pak Liam dan gajinya terlebih dahulu, kemana Oz kita yang mungil itu?

Kaki-kaki pendeknya berlari menjauh dari kelas pelajaran tambahannya, ia sangat benci **belajar**. Bisa dipastikan ia akan dipanggil guru BK besok. Tapi ia tak peduli. Apapun, asal jangan **belajar.**

Merasa sudah aman, ia beristirahat sejenak dan mulai berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena kelelahan.

Makhluk hidup itu…

**Bernafas.**

Itu sudah jelas, kan? Menghirup oksigen, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dan uap air.

Ah, lihat. Oz megap-megap(?) mencari oksigen. Ternyata ia sudah berlari cukup jauh. Bagus. Sekarang yang harus ia cari adalah tempat untuk beristirahat, sepertinya berteduh di bawah pohon adalah ide yang cukup bagus.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, ia berjalan lalu berteduh di bawah pohon. Memandangi langit biru dengan sinar matahari yang terik. Sangat indah bila disia-siakan dengan tertidur di kelas pelajaran tambahan.

Yah, itu menurut Oz, sih.

Menghirup udara segar dan terbebas dari pelajaran tambahan adalah hal yang paling '**mantap**' untuk Oz.

Tapi tiba-tiba nafas Oz tercekat melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

Makhluk hidup itu…

** Peka terhadap rangsangan.**

Oz memandang gadis itu dengan nafas tercekat dan perasaan tak menentu, otaknya menolak untuk berpikir jelas. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas di benak Oz. Dari sekian ratus orang di sekolah ini, mengapa harus orang ini yang datang?

Orang yang 'digosipkan' karena sombong akan kepintarannya. Ah, bocah-bocah lucu ini bahkan sudah mulai bergosip.

"A—alice?!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi," orang itu—ya, Alice, berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi Oz, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

Oz ragu untuk menjawab, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berkata jujur, "kurasa aku… kabur?"

Alice menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda heran. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia duduk di samping Oz dan bertanya, "namamu… Oz, kan?"

"Dan kau Alice?"

.

"Tak bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu?"

Oz tercengang, gadis ini… memang benar sih. Tapi kan itu terlalu formal... Oz geli dengan sesuatu yang terlalu formal. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "yup, aku Oz. Sepertinya setelah 3 tahun kita satu angkatan, baru kali ini kau berbicara kepadaku."

Alice mendengus.

Oz tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Alice. "Kau tidak ikut pelajaran tambahan?"

Alis milik Alice bertautan, "Aku? Pelajaran tambahan? Maaf, aku cukup pintar, jadi tidak akan dimasukkan ke dalam kelas itu. Aku bahkan yakin nilai **UKK** milikku akan bagus tanpa belajar."

Kini alis Oz yang bertautan. Mungkin _gossip_ itu benar adanya, bahwa Alice itu… sombong. Wajahnya terlihat sangat judes dan murung. Yang Oz tahu, orang murung itu harus mendapat perhatian lebih, mungkin… dikelitiki?

"Ah! **AHAHAHAHA—OZ!**" Oz yang malang harus didorong oleh Alice hingga terjungkal. Namun bocah yang kabur dari pelajaran tambahan itu kembali bangkit dan memasang muka masam.

"Kau tahu, bila ada orang yang mengelitikimu, kau harusnya membalas. Bukan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh."

"Aku tahu!" bentak Alice, "aku hanya kaget." Dengan hati-hati, ia menyentuh pinggang Oz. Melihat Oz yang tertawa seperti itu, Alice terus mengelitiknya hingga Oz menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

**"TIDAK! ALICE! HENTIKAN! HAHAHAHAHA STOP! STOP! ATAU KUDORONG KAU HINGGA TERJA—TIDAAAAAAK! AHAHAHAHAHA!"**

.

Makhluk hidup itu juga…

** Makan dan mengeluarkan zat sisa.**

Alice dan Oz sama-sama menangis—gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Cukup! Astaga, cukup!" tawa Oz sambil setengah membentak. Alice masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Oz yang _'gak nahan'._ Dan entah ada keajaiban apa, Oz benar. Orang murung itu harus mendapat perhatian lebih.

Alice tersenyum, "kau mau makan?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan bekal miliknya.

Dengan cepat, Oz mengangguk penuh semangat dan menyambar bekal Alice. Mata gadis itu membulat melihat cara makan Oz yang kurang sopan, tapi Alice hanya memperhatikan saja. Oz sesekali memperhatikan Alice, namun sebagian besar dirinya tidak peduli, yang penting makan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat sayang dengan bekalku. Bila aku memberikan bekal kepada seseorang, artinya orang itu _special_."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Alice dengan polos. "Aku…? _Special_?"

"_Special_ untukku."

"Kau tidak sejahat yang orang-orang katakan," Oz mengangkat bahunya, "tapi kau judes dan sombong, sih…"

Muka Alice memerah, tiba-tiba ada mobil berwarna hitam menunggu di parkiran. "Aku pulang, ya!" pamit Alice.

.

**"Tunggu!"**

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh numpah ke toilet _minimarket _ga?!" pekik Oz, "aku mules!"

Salah satu alis milik Alice terangkat, "kan di sekolah a—"

"Nanti aku tertangkap kalau kembali ke gedung SD! Kan aku lagi kabur dari pelajaran tambahan…"

Gadis itu memandang Oz sebentar, lalu berkata, "tidak bisa, Papa Oswald sibuk."

"Aduuuhhh, udah gakuat! Nanti kalo aku kebablasan di sini gimana?!" Oz panik, ingin membuang 'zat sisa' entah di mana.

"Aku tidak mau menyelundupkan anak SD yang kabur."

"**Kau juga anak SD! **Apa salahnya siih?"tanya Oz dengan manja.

Alice menyerah, ia memberi isyarat untuk naik ke mobilnya, dengan tampang polos, Oz mungil kita masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat seorang laki-laki super keren dan _cool_.

"Papa Oswald," Alice memiringkan kepalanya, "Oz mau nebeng ke _minimarket_, mau ke toiletnya. Boleh ga?"

Papa Oswald menatap Alice, lalu menatap Oz, dan kembali ke Alice lagi, dengan wajah datar ia bertanya "memang toilet sekolah kenapa?"

"Ru—rusak!" pekik Oz, ngibul.

.

"Huh, sekolah mahal kok toiletnya rusak." gerutu Papa Oswald. Oz udah ga peduli sama tata karma. Tolong. Perutnya udah gak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mobil berjalan dalam keheningan. Alice sibuk mendengarkan radio, Papa Oswald sibuk menyetir, dan Oz sibuk memegangi perutnya yang mules.

"Tapi kamu aneh lho, Oz," ujar Alice, "kayaknya kamu baru makan, kok udah keluar zat sisanya?"

"Oooh, itu hasil proses dari tadi pagi yang belum sempet aku keluarin!" jawab Oz dengan muka meyakinkan.

Dan hal yang terbesit di benak Papa Oswald yang sedang menyetir hanyalah _'dasar anak-anak'_.

"Oooh, gitu ya…" jawab Alice. "Atau mungkin itu pembalasan atas perbuatan dosamu?"

"Bisa jadi," Oz mengangkat bahunya. Oswald membenamkan wajah gantengnya di telapak tangannya.

Dasar anak-anak.

"Oke, kita sampe. Oz, kamu bisa turun sendiri kan?" tanya Papa Oswald dengan nada yang datar.

"Bisa kok, Papa Oswald. Makasih ya!"

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Papa Oswald.

"Papa Oswald! Aku mau nemenin Oz!" celetuk Alice. Mau tak mau, Papa Oswald harus menemani mereka berdua ke toilet minimarket.

.

Makhluk hidup itu harus…

**Beradaptasi.**

Beberapa detik setelah Oz masuk ke toilet, dia keluar lagi.

"Udah?" tanya Alice antusias. Oz menggeleng.

"Kenapa belum?" tanya Papa Oswald.

"Toiletnya jongkok," keluh Oz. "Aku gak bisa **eek** di toilet jongkok…"

Alice memberi isyarat untuk mengunci mulut Oz, "pst! Bahasamu, Oz!"

"Yaudah, kamu masuk, nanti Papa Oswald kasih tau caranya."

Dengan antusias tinggi, Oz masuk lagi ke toilet _minimarket_nya.

.

"Buka celana."

"Udah, Pa!"

"Jongkok."

"Udah, Pa!"

"Keluarin." Papa Oswald memasang kacamata hitam agar tak dikenali orang-orang. Malu banget.

Oz menarik nafas, lalu mengerang **"HNNNGGGG!"**

Alice menyemangati Oz dari luar, setelah bunyi melegakan tanda zat sisa sudah keluar, Papa Oswald memutuskan untuk secepatnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Setelah mereka berunding, akhirnya Papa Oswald dan Alice akan mengantar Oz pulang. Tapi Alice merasakan hal yang… ganjil.

"Oz, Papa Oswald, kok ada yang ganjil ya?" tanya Alice.

"Aku ga cebok. Kan Papa Oswald ga nyuruh cebok." jawab Oz dengan polos.

**.  
DRAK.**

Papa Oswald menginjak rem kuat-kuat di jalan raya saking syoknya. Namun Papa Oswald tetap semangat! Ya, semangat dan tabah!

"Oh iya, Alice. Katamu aku _special_ kan?"

"Yup. Kau teman pertamaku, Oz."

"Kalau gitu, kapan kita **berkembang biak?** Kita makhluk hidup, kan? Jadi kita **berkembang biak**, kan?" Oz ngotot dengan _statement_nya.

**.  
DRAK!**

Papa Oswald nginjek rem kuat-kuat.** Lagi.** Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi bocah kelewat polos tersebut.

Muka Alice sudah memerah bak tomat busuk(?).

"Kamu aja ga cebok tadi, tiba-tiba ngajakin Alice kawin, gitu?!"

**fin...?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**[GLO-BOX]**

Saya ngablu setelah pemantapan Biologi.

Sekian dan terima kasih. **HAHAHAHAH** gakdeng.

Warming up dulu~ Yosh, pemanasan buat nulis lagi nih... Ah, udah lama ga nulis :')

Next project masih banyak, kok! Tenang~ /plak

Anyway, yang sudi udah mau baca sampe sini... **Great. Anda keren!** Terimakasih! I love you and no smoking kayyy? :') muah.

Terimakasih readers&reviewers~ melapyu!** KYAAAA**

last... er en er? :3

note: **Saya naksir Xanxxy alias Xanxus H3H3, Laxus juga~~  
**

note2:** OzAlice pertama Glo DDX  
**


End file.
